<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Consequences by Ceeya (ceeya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817238">Consequences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya'>Ceeya (ceeya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mirage Mikoto [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mind Transfer Jutsu, Miscarriage, Uchiha Massacre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto deals with the aftermath of her son's actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mirage Mikoto [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Consequences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoAkatsuki/gifts">AmayaNoAkatsuki</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mikoto had just woken up from her afternoon nap. She had been feeling lethargic the past few days and a queasy feeling had dogged at her heels every time she thought she was getting better. It may have been the seasonal flu that had been making its rounds in the village so she should really schedule an appointment with a med-nin for a check-up, but going to the hospital would mean having another long conversation with the doctor about Itachi's worsening condition and that was a topic that she'd like to avoid as much as possible.</p><p> </p><p>She paused a bit in front of the living room door. There was an oppressive feeling coming from within but the only chakra she could sense was her husband's and Itachi's. Could they be fighting again? She had discussed at length with Fugaku not to push the boy. He’s always so angry nowadays ever since Shisui passed, it was best to leave him alone to finish grieving.</p><p> </p><p>She should talk to him, whenever his father is away at work, and see if he can lower his mission load for them to spend some time together. Maybe plan a baking weekend. Itachi used to relax whenever they tried making his favorite desserts.</p><p> </p><p>It was with that final uplifting thought that she pushed open the door and witnessed a sight that smashed her entire world to pieces.</p><p> </p><p>Her son, in his ANBU uniform, pulling out the sword that was pierced through her husband's heart. He had turned to face her at the slide of the door, his red eyes boring into her shocked black ones. </p><p> </p><p>They stood there facing each other as her husband's limp body crashed to the floor, with numbness surging through her veins. Unable to process what she was seeing, only one word managed to wrangle itself out of her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” </p><p> </p><p>A beat passed, and then another, finally Itachi left one line as a parting gift to his mother before finally disappearing from the scene.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know why.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know why.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those words kept ringing in her ears as she stood paralyzed, staring at her husband's corpse. Time ceased to exist for her, she was weightless. The only thing she could see was the red, red blood spreading on their wooden floors, muting everything in the background. Until she heard a whisper of a voice, growing consistently louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Otou-san! Okaa-san! <em> Nii-san</em>!”</p><p> </p><p><em> Sasuke! </em> She pulled herself back to reality, the colours and sounds of the outside world shifting into focus. She quickly turned at the sound of her son behind him, tugging him into a strong, unrelenting hug, making sure that the living room entrance was concealed by her body, while her other hand closed the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>There were things in life that he shouldn't have to see. Things that she would do everything to protect him from.</p><p> </p><p>“Okaa-san!” Sasuke pulled back from her embrace, staring up with terror in his eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks. “Hideki... Tetsuya-oji-san… Kasumi-san... everyone…”</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto hugged him again, lightly running her hand through his hair in reassurance, her eyes closing in resignation. She stood up from her crouch and lifted him in her arms; her heart twisting as Sasuke just pliantly placed his arms around her neck and rested his head into the crook of her neck, when just last week he had protested at not being a baby anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She made her way out of the house into the village proper, intent on finding someone Sasuke could stay with while she dealt with the results of Itachi's actions. As she walked down the paved road, cursing the fact that the main house was placed deep into the Uchiha clan grounds, the smell of fresh blood was so strong that even Sasuke was affected by it, feeling the whimper he tried to hide against her neck. She didn't know how her eldest had done it (or even why), but he seemed to have cut a bloody path the moment he stepped foot home. </p><p> </p><p>The moment they exited the Uchiha gates, she saw two Jonins rushing towards them. Her eyes narrowed, she recognized one of them. The smoker. Sarutobi. </p><p> </p><p>She placed Sasuke down, untangling him gently when he didn't want to let go, but keeping his hand in hers as the two shinobi stopped in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently, someone reported hearing screaming in the area and they were ordered to come check. Her mind whirled as the facts didn't coincide. Screaming meant that someone heard it when the killing was ongoing. But Sasuke came home clean, if anyone was alive at that point, he would have rushed towards them.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no time for her to focus on this mystery. She suddenly registered a stinging pain in her lower abdomen. She doubled over, grasping at her stomach, white spots dancing around her. She barely even felt the arms of the two jonin that tried to catch her as she fell, the sound of Sasuke's voice following her into the abyss.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “OKAA-SAN!!!” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She woke up to a sight of white. White ceilings, white walls, even her mind felt white with emptiness. It was only when she felt her fingers clenched by another hand that she tilted her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Her face softened at Sasuke's face. He seemed unwilling to let go of her even in sleep, she had to maneuver her fingers to get it out of his grip.</p><p> </p><p>A clearing throat had her sit up slowly, making sure not to jostle the sleeping boy. Her gaze then moved up to the jonin that stood near the doorway. The same one that she recognized.</p><p> </p><p>“You've been out for a day.” He started solemnly, his voice low to keep the child undisturbed. “We took a look around the compound and found that no one else survived. A temporary residence has been provided for you and your son. The Hokage has mentioned that he will visit in the next few days.”</p><p> </p><p>He waved his hand towards the bedside table at the mention of a residence and she saw the note and key that was left there. The nin moved to leave after giving her the information, but she gave a message for him to deliver to the Hokage.</p><p> </p><p>“Please inform Hokage-sama that I will be out by tomorrow to handle all the funerary proceedings for the Uchiha.”</p><p> </p><p>She watched his back as he gave a nod then walked out and a young nurse came in. The girl seemed nervous at the intent stare of the Uchiha matriarch, but slightly relaxed when Mikoto’s face returned to its neutral facade.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto tuned out most of the medical jargon that was being read from the file until the word “fetus” registered.</p><p> </p><p>“What…” She gasped out, unable to breathe as warmth spread through her body. <em> Was it possible? </em></p><p> </p><p>“I'm sorry, Uchiha-sama.” The nurse repeated again, hiding her brown eyes away from the once expectant mother. “But it must have been due to the stress of the situation. I'm afraid that your body went through a miscarriage yesterday night.”</p><p> </p><p>White noise filled her ears as the news blocked out the nurse's continuing delivery of her overall state and the medical advice for the next few days. Information delivered, the nurse gave a quick bow and left her in the room, saying that another doctor will be by in a few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto placed a hand on her lower abdomen as she kept the tears back. She was pregnant. <em> Was</em>. </p><p> </p><p>She recalled the time when she found out she was carrying Sasuke. And when she informed Fugaku and Itachi. Itachi's eyes had shone with so much love for his yet unborn sibling. </p><p> </p><p>If only she had just decided to have that check up. Then maybe things could have been…</p><p> </p><p>A warm hand placed itself over hers as Sasuke tried to get his mother's attention, worried at the sad, tired look in her eyes. He'd never seen Mother look this troubled before.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto lifted her son over and enveloped him in her arms. Here was the only treasure she had left in this world. And now she's so terrified that she'd lose this too if she let him go.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was a week later and Mikoto stood in front of the graves built for the dead Uchiha, her figure a solitary beacon in the family cemetery. They had all been given the proper burial at the plot of land and now rested below the earth.</p><p> </p><p>As Sarutobi mentioned, all other Uchiha aside from her and Sasuke were accounted for, which was suspicious because she <em> knew </em> two of the Uchiha chunin were out on a mission and should not have been back until two days after the massacre. It's possible that they finished their missions early, but something about this entire situation still felt off.</p><p> </p><p>The one good thing was that Shimura-san seemed to be on her side, agreeing with her when she proposed to personally identify all the dead Uchiha before they were buried. In exchange, tomorrow she’d have to report to T&amp;I to give them as much information as she can about the massacre. And they'd probably use this opportunity to get as many information about Itachi as they could.</p><p> </p><p>But village conspiracies wasn't what she was here for today. She knelt down at the empty land right beside where her husband lay. Those that assisted her in burying the dead probably thought she was reserving this spot for the future. </p><p> </p><p>She casted a <em>doton</em> to open up a hole and then lovingly laid down a piece of paper. The paper that the doctor gave her about her prognosis. The only evidence of the life she'd carried within her for such a short period of time. Another <em>doton</em> and then it was done. </p><p> </p><p>She rose up and said a quick prayer to her family, promising to come back soon with Sasuke for a visit. She then turned and walked away, her footsteps crunching against the leaves and gravel that littered the walkway. Behind the scenes, a lone crow watched her leave and took flight.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She had just given Ibiki everything she knew about Itachi's skillet. She hadn't known it would be this hard, on how each word out of her mouth felt like she was personally digging the grave of her own son, knowing that from now on, shinobi in all the nations would hunt him down on sight. That one day she'd wake up knowing that her son was no longer in this world. One traitorous part of her <em> hoped </em> that he won't ever encounter an opponent strong enough to defeat him, even if that meant many lives would be lost in the process.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Mikoto faced a masked man, trying to regain her composure after the previous session. The Yamanaka in front of her was tasked to review and record her memories of the massacre. To find out if there may be clues that she might have missed when she was emotionally compromised.</p><p> </p><p>Two hands connecting to form a triangle was shoved in front of her face and then she fell into her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Her brain played out the memory of that night, of her seeing her husband's death, her oldest son's last line, and her youngest coming home. It followed with their walk out of the Uchiha grounds and to when she passed out.</p><p> </p><p>That should have been the end of it, but as that memory faded, others trickled in. Her watching as Itachi first met Shisui when training; him practicing the shuriken the way she taught him; his attentive face listening as Fugaku explained the different genjutsu tricks that can be done using the sharingan.</p><p> </p><p>These training montages were hard enough to watch, but then the Yamanaka tried to access <em> more</em>. She could almost see the next sets of memories he tried to pull out. Itachi leaning against her lap, his expression so <em> open </em> with wonder at the sight of his swaddled younger brother. Balancing a tray on his small hands, face proud as he made his first batch of cookies. Him as a <em> toddler </em>walking as he tugged at her apron strings.</p><p> </p><p>But these were <em> her </em> memories. <em> Her </em> precious trinkets of time. Not for the consumption of the village.</p><p> </p><p>So she grasped at the edges of the Yamanaka’s jutsu and pulled them to the vacant reaches of her mind. It was time to show why the Uchiha’s sharingan was so feared. Not because of their obvious abilities, but because of their unfettered power in their own heads.</p><p> </p><p>The masked ninja stumbled as he was unceremoniously dumped onto a blank space, dark endless abyss everywhere, to the point where he could not even explain how he was standing because there was no floor to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>A dark circle appeared from the void and Mikoto materialised from it, her form floating in the expanse of space, hair fluttering lightly around her shoulders. Her ethereal look was countered by the harsh anger in her red eyes, the tomoe spinning wildly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you try to access those memories?”</p><p> </p><p>The words echoed all over the space. Mikoto didn't even open her mouth. There was no need to. This was her world and everything was under her control.</p><p> </p><p>“I was ordered to retrieve all the information about Uchiha Itachi.” The Yamanaka was unfazed by the show of power, his monotone response straight and to the point.</p><p> </p><p>“You have no more jurisdiction here. This entire meeting was<em> only </em>to gain more clarity about what happened that night. Leave now or I'll make sure you'll be stuck in this world forever.”</p><p> </p><p>Stuck at a stand-off, the Yamanaka stared at her for a few seconds before cancelling his jutsu.</p><p> </p><p>Mikoto blinked as she left her mind and refocused on reality. She immediately stood up from the table and left the room, slamming the door behind her. People avoided her path as she strode out of the building, feeling the wrath emanating off of her in waves. It seemed that Inoichi had become far more ruthless compared to before, if that was how he trained his relatives in T&amp;I.</p><p> </p><p>When she reached her temporary home, she made her way to her bedroom and crashed onto the bed. A hand came up to her cheeks to wipe away the tears that had started flowing the moment she arrived home.</p><p> </p><p>This was why visits to the Yamanaka was always so feared. Because their power came from bringing up pieces of your life that you had already forgotten and forcing you to face every single one of them until you break.</p><p> </p><p>Now that the chest filled with her memories were unlocked, all the times she'd spent with her family just kept rolling through her head, causing a never-ending pain to dig in her heart, knowing that from now on, these were the only things she'll have left of Fugaku and Itachi. Just memories.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>